Forget Me Not
by Allaphaidole
Summary: A Copy of Genesis Rhapsodos, an elite SOLDIER, begins to remember events that never took place and stolen classified documents that hold a disturbing truth… What sort of trials and tragedies will this copy endure in order to gain what was rightfully his
1. The seperation

_**World takes place in the Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core**_

_**Original Characters of the FF7 belong to their rightful owners.**_

A Copy of a renegade elite SOLDIER begins to remember events that never took place and stolen classified documents that hold a disturbing truth…

_(This is the first time I ever posted any of my stories so don't be surprised if there are a few spelling or grammar errors, but please don't let that spoil the story! I might change it to third person in the future)_

All the copies were called into the front line to Wuti. I was part of that first wave. Three SOLDIER units were detected north west from the City near the Leviathan temple, which was also inside Wuti's fort. We waited until Genesis Rhapsodos appeared before us and given us orders;

"Should any SOLDIERs pass by" his voice filled with fierce determination, "… attack on sight. But leave Angeal to me."

And he left us to our duty. Dusk came, and the air soon felt clammy and cold. Insects dominated the whole forest with a soft buzzing sound. But even though the eager crickets chirped happily in the dark, the silence was over powering. Comprehension sank into my consciousness and opened my eyes to the situation I was in…war. Looking at my fellow copies, they had shown no emotion but the determination to fallow orders to the death.

My head shriveled into my shoulders and my frame began to tremble, luckily, I wasn't noticed. As we all waited off the road, I stared at my boots as these new and strange thoughts that kept pouring into my mind. How is this happening? Were the other copies experiencing this as well? Am I the only one like this? Nearly an hour has passed and the roars of the guardians, inside the temple, continued to rumble the atmosphere. My heart began the pound against my ribs as if it were trying to get out. I clung tighter to my weapons. I didn't want the SOLDIERs to come, I thought suddenly. Fear slowly pulled me to the back of the group. The roars were soon instantly silenced. My heart throbbed in my throat and my knees shook. I stared out into the darkness and saw shapes running through the trees. The air became thick and un-breathable

"Angeal!" a voice called out, "Angeal! Where are you?" it sounded like a boy. The copies charged forward in an instant, never thinking twice of the consequences. I was the only one that stood frozen in their place, watching the fight. I could see the young SOLDIER with the black hair battle with ease and a triumphant grin on his face.

_Do something! _

I shouted to myself and darted off into the other direction and leaving the battle. Leaves and thin tree switches swatted at my helmet's veil and scratched at my bear arms. Only moments later I could hear foots steps fallow close behind me. Panic took hold of my mind and pushed myself to run faster through the darkness. I ran so far and so fast, I lost myself in the jungle. I heard a quick commotion behind me, but I never stopped until I reached the open road only to collapse where I stood.

My lungs burned, perspiration formed on my forehead, and my legs ached. I laid there like I dead man, after then a corpse of a copy was flung overhead and landed just in front of me. A roar in the near distance was followed up by an explosion that shook the ground. I held my breath and felt my heart skip a beat when I looked into the dying face of the copy beneath his helmet. I froze as a pair of heavy footsteps walked around me. There was shuffling and soon a second pair of footsteps entered the perimeter.

"Holy…" the boyish voice paused.

"Genesis..." A deep monotone voice replied sadly, and then heard a helmet gently strike the ground.

"The missing SOLDIER?" the boy asked.

I then felt a pair of firm fingers grab hold of my helmet and viciously rip it from my skull and made my head snap off to the side. _Ouch!_ I thought painfully, quickly closing my eyes and held my breath… listening closely.

"They're identical!"

" Genesis copies."

"copies? human copies?"

"Where is Angeal?" The deep voice demanded.

"I-I thought he was fighting around here just a moment ago..."

I heard a sigh, "So he's gone too." he rose to his feet.

"What? Hey wait! What does that mean?" I could hear a lot of walking and I wanted to see what they were doing.

"It means Angeal…Has betrayed us as well." The deep voice had a powerful authority to it. Who are these people? Are these the SOLDIERs?

"No way! I know what kind of guy Angeal is and he'd never do that!" there was as pause "Angeal would never betray us! NEVER!" I flinched at the voice, hoping that I wouldn't be stepped on. There was as strong pause, and then a noise erupted, but was quickly silenced with a beep.

"Sephiroth here…mhm…Alright," And then a click, "there is a chopper waiting for us."

"I'm not leaving without Angeal." I heard footsteps come closer.

"There's nothing we can do about that." The heavy footsteps left, and I could hear the younger SOLDIER linger.

"Oh, Angeal…Why did you do this?"

"Zack!" Sephiroth called from within the forest, and I could hear 'Zack' sniffle lightly and walk very slowly to his voice.

I slowly raised my head just in time to see him walking away and disappear through the brush. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath and sucked in a big lung full of humid air. I trembled as I slowly crawled away until I felt safe enough to standup again. Everything felt so still, so calm now, aside from the sound of a helicopter in the distance that will soon leave. Placing a hand over my speeding heart and slowed my breaths. I can't stay in this area, and I quickly traveled down the path.


	2. The Fall

_I'm sorry that this chapter was super short, but I didn't want people to think that this was a one page story. Also, Don't expect a perfect grammar story. I write for the pleasure of the plot, so please enjoy! _

_Ps. Pictures will soon be included! _

The road soon ended came to a bridge that hung loosely over a large ravine. I frowned at it and scanned the surroundings. I don't remember seeing a bridge when the copies and I came here. Then I realized something odd, I was not being drawn back towards the others, to the rest of the copies. I stood there waiting, waiting to see if I felt some kind of mental pull or connection. But nothing happened. I now felt helpless, looking left and right, no idea where I was. The sky was slowly brightening into dawn.

"There!" I jumped at the sudden voice and when I turned around there stood a handful of Wuit warriors.

"Do not let that copy live!" they charged forward. My eyes felt like they just popped out of my skull before I bolted across the rickety bridge. The old boards threated to break with creaks and groans as my feat pounded across. A few times, I heard a Wuti troop fall through behind me and thanked whatever divine being that giving me luck. But as if fate was playing some cruel joke on me, I watched in horror as my foot blasted through the boards just before a made it across. I braced my hands and tugged on my foot. It was tangled into the ropes. Jerking my eyes over my shoulder, the Wutis were coming at me close. I grasped the hilt of my sword and began hacking at the support ropes. They cut easily and the bridge swung viciously to one side. The Wuti troops yelped in surprise as they groped for the support ropes and begged me not to cut the other side as I raised my blade. When I tried to wriggle my foot free, they shimmied over to me. I raised my blade again and they froze in their place. I guess I won't be able to get my foot free, and dropped the blade over ropes.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I felt gravity pull me down. My heart skipped a beat as I watched the troops fall into the misty ravine. My body swung with the bridge and felt the horribly pain in my ankle. But what when my back crashed into the stone side my ankle made a sickly crack and excruciating pain exploded through my entire leg. My scream echoed throughout the ravine and my eyes had tears flowing. I looked up at my foot and saw that it was still wedged between the boards. Pulling my torso up slowly, my shifting weight snapped the boards and my body once again jerked and gave my ankle another painful explosion. Again, I shrieked into the void, now dangling by a few ropes. I grabbed two handfuls of hair and pulled to ride through the pain. I was now wishing I would have let those Wuti troops kill me. I looked up again and saw the horror of my foot twisted in the opposite direction. Pulling my arm back the with the sword, I aimed for the ropes.

_Here goes nothing…hope I get to keep my foot_. I aimed carefully and swung.

The sword barely grazed the top of my injured foot and sliced the ropes like butter, but I didn't reach the ropes of the bridge in time and plummeted into the misty world below. At first I gasped at the realization that I was falling, and then screamed as I saw everything getting farther away and waited to experience the 'splat' part. Luckily I didn't go 'splat', instead I went 'splash' and was shocked to find myself in a rough river.


End file.
